monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ushi-Oni/@comment-25439502-20140924021139/@comment-72.233.163.78-20141023020528
Knowing the stories of the Ushi-Oni, I try to gently and quietly move her arm away without waking her up. Just as I think that I am about to get free, I notice her shifting around a bit. Opening her uncovered eye, she looks down at me, a little confused. Upon laying her "eye" upon me, she gets a big smile, almost like she just woke up from someone giving her breakfast in bed. "How sweet," She says, a surprisingly light and beautiful voice despite her vicious nature. "My husband decided to try and find me, instead of making me go down into the village and look for him." Stroking my hair, she whispers, "Don't worry, my dear. You'll love your new life with me. I'm afraid I'm a little too tired right now to do anything with you. But I promise, tomorrow will be a day of pleasure for you. Now rest up, my sweet. You look tired as well and I can't have my beloved exhausted for our first day as husband and wife." She gives me a kiss on the forehead and closes her eyes, going back to sleep. Now, here's where things deviate. Choose your favorite: 1. Desperate to escape this fate, I beg, "Please...please let me go. I'll do anything you want. Just let me go..." "Now why on Earth would I do that, my love," The ushi-oni asks as she opens her eye back up. "You're mine now. I've waited long for a man to become my husband." Petting me lovingly, she continued, "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you. I'll bring you food, protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you, and we'll have sex everyday. Once you become an incubus, it will be even easier and more enjoyable for you." Tears begin to well up in my eyes as I say, "But I've got a life back at my village. They'll miss me, and come looking for me." The Ushi-Oni smiles playfully, "They won't find us here. Even if they do, they won't be able to defeat an Ushi-Oni. I can heal from cuts and stabs like they're nothing. And if my blood spills on any of them, then I may have given a mamono a new incubus husband or a new mamono sister. Now hush up, my love. Its time for us to go to bed." I try to think of some way to convince her to let me go, but I can't think of anything. Crying silently, I lean my head against her chest and close my eyes, resigning myself to a life as an Ushi-Oni's husband. The Ushi-Oni, happy I've finally given in, says, "There, there. Don't worry; you will grow to love me." And with that, she two falls asleep. 2. Gulping a little nervously, I say, "I-I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm afraid that I've already got a wife. And she won't be very happy when she finds out you intend to keep me here." The Ushi-Oni blinks, but then begins to laugh, her guffaws echoing all across the cave. "Oh, you certainly are funny, my husband." Wiping a bit of the tears from her eye, she replies, "But you can't trick me. I know that you have no wife. And even so, what could she do to save you know. Even if she manages to find us here, I'll just use my blood to turn her into another Ushi-Oni. Then we can share you." "Uh, well you see, I don't have a human wife; I have a mamono wife." She blinks again and smiles, saying, "Very well; if your 'wife' finds you before sunset tomorrow, she can have you back. But if she doesn't, you're mine!" With that, she closes her eye again, attempting to go back to sleep. "You're making a big mistake," I say as I follow suit. The next morning, I wake up to see the Ushi-Oni staring lovingly at me. "Good morning, husband," She says. "Did you sleep well?" "Great thanks," I say, surprised by how sleeping with her felt like being on the softest, warmest bed ever. "But I really must go now, my wife will be here soon and-" But then, I hear a loud sigh come from my furry compainion. "You really are holding onto this fictional wife card, huh? Can't you just accept that you're mine now? It will make things a lot easier, for both of us." "You don't understand, my wife will be looking for me very soon. I don't want you to get hurt. She's a-" "Ohh, and what might your 'wife' be? A jorogumo? A ghost? A kappa?" "Actually, she's-" Just then, we hear a voice from outside, "Honey, are you here." A tall and regal ryu enters the cave, noticing me and the Ushi-Oni. Getting scared, she asks, "What's going on here?" As the Ushi-Oni stutters to try and find a good lie, I state, "This woman took me as her husband after I went into this cave to shelter myself from the snowstorm. She wanted to make me her husband." The ryu, getting angry, replied, "Ooohhh, she did, did she?" Lightning crackling between her fingers, she prepares to attack while the Ushi-Oni gets scared for her life. "I'm so glad you're alright," My wife says as she showers me with another dozen kisses on the face, carrying me in her arms as we leave the Ushi-Oni's cave. "When you didn't come home, I got worried. But I had to keep the rain going or the village would have been without food or water and-" I put a finger up to tell her to stop, saying, "Don't worry, I forgive you. I'm just glad you got to me before it was too late." She smiles and holds me close, rubbing her face lovingly with mine. Suddenly, we hear the sound of feet from behind us. "WAIT" A familiar voice shrieks. We turn back to see none other than the Ushi-Oni who kept me prisoner, her fur someone black and crisp from all the lightning my beloved wife gave. "Wait, please," She finally gets up to us. I'm surprised she could even still walk in her condition. "You can't take him! I love him!" The ryu gave an angry look and replied, "I love him too. And I'm not going to let a monstrosity take him away from me!" The Ushi-Oni cringed at the word "monstrosity", almost like it was a comment that was meant to degrade and humiliate her. However, instead of lashing out, she timidly replied, "I wasn't thinking about taking him away from you. I thought we could... share him, you know?" The ryu gives a surprised look, before regaining her regal and diligent stance and stating, "He and I will talk about this once we get back to the village," She turns to leave, but I can that the Ushi-Oni has a smile of joy and hope in her eyes. Months later, my wife and I are trying to help my new Ushi-Oni wife get used to life with civilized people and monsters, something that both intrigues and confuses her to no end. We can only laugh at her little mishaps.